For Fruits Basket
For Fruits Basket (For フルーツバスケット, For Furūtsu Basuketto) es el tema de apertura del anime Fruits Basket, interpretado por Ritsuko Okazaki en japonés y Meredith McCoy en inglés. Fue lanzado el 25 de julio de 2001. Personajes Personajes por orden de aparición en el opening: *Yuki Sohma *Kyo Sohma *Shigure Sohma *Kagura Sohma *Hatsuharu Sohma *Momiji Sohma *Kisa Sohma *Hiro Sohma *Tohru Honda *Hatori Sohma *Akito Sohma *Kyoko Honda Lyrics |-|Kanji= とてもうれしかったよ 君が笑いかけてた すべてを溶かす微笑みで 春はまだ遠くて つめたい土の中で 芽吹く瞬間（とき） を待っていたんだ たとえば苦しい今日だとしても 昨日の傷を残していても 信じたい 心ほどいてゆけると 生まれ変わることはできないよ だけど変わってはいけるから Let's stay together いつも 僕だけに笑って その指で ねえ触って 望みばかりが果てしなく やさしくしたいよ もう悔やまぬように 嘆きの海も越えていこう たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも |たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも |-|Romaji= Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kaketeta Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de Mebuku toki wo matte ita 'n da Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite ite mo Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukeru to Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyamanu you ni Nageki no umi mo koete ikou Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi wo shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi wo shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo |-|Inglés= I was so happy, you were laughing With a smile that melts everything away Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth, Waiting for the time to sprout For instance, even if today is painful And yesterday's wounds remain I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on I cannot be reborn But I can change as I go on, so Let's stay together always Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers This simple desire is everlasting I want things to be simple Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always Video Galería Akito appearing.jpg Hatsuharu and someone else appearing.jpg Hiro and Kisa appearing.jpg Young Akito appearing.jpg Young Tohru from Opening.jpg Tohru appearing.jpg Tohru look at sky.jpg Mom Tohru.jpg en:For Fruits Basket Categoría:Openings Categoría:Música